Baby Mine
by Dot Katherine Granger
Summary: (AU) In a universe where Zarkon has been defeated and our daring heroes have finally settled down, they venture to earth to visit their families on Mother's day. But Pidge has a surprise for Shiro... Ships are Shidge, Klance, Mallura, Huney and Coran X an anonymous galra. All characters are between 20 and 30 in this AU.


**_Hey guys! Sorry that I have not updated my other stories, I seem to be getting writer's block every time I try to add to them._**

 ** _Anywho I hope you like this one! It is set in an AU where the paladins have defeated Zarkon and all the Galra forces and have returned to Earth for Mother's Day._**

 ** _Ships:_**

 ** _•Shidge_**

 ** _•Klance_**

 ** _•Mallura_**

 ** _•Huney_**

 ** _•Coran X anonymous galra_**

 ** _All the paladins are between 25 and 30 years old in this story._**

 ** _(I was supposed to get this finished by Mother's Day but it took longer than expected, sorry)_**

 ** _I (sadly) do not own Voltron, if I did, Shidge would be canon._**

* * *

The day was a crisp spring morning in March. The sky a crystal blue, with candy floss clouds gently gliding through it like a lazy fish through the ocean.

A large white and blue castle adorned with a few small remnants of the winter snow was nestled in a small valley, surrounded by lush forests and meadows of blooming daffodils, dandelions, and daisies. Baby bunnies were first emerging from their burrows, and songbirds were filling the air with their beautiful melodies.

The residents of the castle had just returned after visiting their families on Mother's Day, the Kogane-McClain family had gone to see Lance's parents, the Holt family to see theirs, the Shiroganes ventured to Japan before joining the Holts too, the Garret family introducing their newest member, every reunion would have at least one family member joyfully sobbing at the sight of their long lost kin.

Well wishes and choruses of "Happy Mother's Day" were heard in every household before the departure of the space faring heroes.

Their visit to earth wasn't to last long, the team still had work to do to bring the universe to a peaceful democracy. And soon enough the rag tag group of misfits were all sat around a large dining table in the castle, Hunk and Shay's daughter tucked peacefully into her cot, sound asleep for her afternoon nap. Allura and Matt were fussing over their son, trying to get him to sit still and eat; whilst Lance and Keith sat in a blissful silence, their hands clasped together under the table. Coran was off somewhere with his Galran lover (who he'd been with for several years now).

That left Shiro and Pidge together in the rec room, Shiro was sat leisurely on the sofa with Pidge laying down on it next to him, sound asleep with her head in his lap; resting on him like a pillow. He was unconsciously stroking her hair, it was a habit of his.

Pidge stirred in her sleep, snuggling closer to Shiro's body. He looked down at her fondly, taking in every detail. She was so beautiful.

Since the war ended she had felt as though she was missing something, and had taken to inventing things to keep her mind busy, this lead to her cutting her hair a little shorter to make sure it stayed out of the way. Shiro thought it framed her face perfectly, those honeydew eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, the porcelain skin that glowed in the moon, adorned with a sprinkling of freckles, her lips pink and full; like a kiss was falling off of them.

His eyes wandered down her body, glancing over the curves that she'd developed over the years and coming to land on her left hand, which was resting on her stomach. Her ring finger had a delicate golden band wrapped around it, decorated with small diamonds, in the centre there were two gemstones fused together into the shape of a heart, an emerald and an amethyst. The ring was delicate and radiant, but also strong and powerful looking, just like the woman who wore it. It was Pidge's wedding ring, symbolising their union, she kept her engagement ring on a necklace that she never took off.

Shiro thought back to the day he proposed to her...

 _It was the night before their final battle against Zarkon, Shiro knew that it might've been the last time he ever saw Pidge, as the chances of one of them dying in that fight had never been higher. So he decided to plan something special._

 _He arranged to meet with her outside the castle at sunset for a date. He got Coran and Hunk to make the two of them a meal, Pidge's favourite, and he set up a table on one of the castle's balconies that overlooked a lake and a forest, a small village was nestled on the edge of the water, creating a picturesque scene that he knew Pidge would love._

 _When sunset arrived, Shiro sat patiently by the door, he wore a pair of black jeans and a black blazer, accompanied by a white shirt and a dark purple tie adorned with green galaxies. He was fidgeting with a small black ring box when Pidge stepped onto the balcony, he hurriedly put the box in his pocket and looked up to face her, and she was stunning._

 _Pidge was never usually the type of girl to wear a dress, and she didn't exactly bring any with her on her impromptu voyage into space all those years ago either. So Shiro assumed that this one must've been borrowed from Allura. And sweet Alfor it suited her so well._

 _The dress was white with a gold trim, Greek style, and it reached the floor, the bottom of the dress green and purple galaxies that faded into the white fabric higher up. Her hair had been curled and pinned up so that more of her face could be seen, and she wore very light makeup._

 _And in that moment, Shiro forgot how to speak._

 _Once he regained 'consciousness' Shiro stood up and blabbered out something about how stunning Pidge looked on that night, she blushed lightly and laughed at his dorkish behaviour and proceeded to thank him with a kiss on the cheek before sitting down to eat._

 _The evening consisted of the two lovers dining together whilst talking about sweet nothings. And slow dancing to the music Shiro had managed to steal from Lance's phone._

 _[I]And as dusk turned to night the two ventured away from the castle to a secluded area by the lake, Shiro had found a small wooden outcropping onto the water, (the type you would moor a small boat to), and had covered the end of it in blankets and pillows to keep the two of them warm. On seeing it, Pidge let out a joyful gasp and immediately flopped onto the comforters and stared at the stars, Shiro soon joined her and she snuggled closer against him, his arm wrapped around her torso, holding her close. The two of them star gazed for a while, holding each other in a lover's embrace. No words were needed at this time, and for a while, everything was perfect. That was until the sounds of gentle crying broke through the silence._

 _Shiro looked down at Pidge, who was quietly crying in his arms, she had shifted around so that her face was buried in his chest, her hands tucked tightly around him. She murmured something about being afraid of losing him in the fight tomorrow and he held her tight, promising her that he'll do everything in his power to make sure they won. She looked up at him and smiled bitter sweetly, tears still in her eyes, reflecting the stars so perfectly._

 _Shiro stood up and offered his hand out to Pidge, helping her up. He led her to the very edge of the water and turned to face her. He took her hands in his and explained how Pidge had made him feel like the luckiest man alive, and how all the time they'd been together had been his happiest years. And when he pulled the ring box from his pocket and knelt down on one knee, asking her to make him the happiest man alive, Pidge's eyes filled with a new bought of tears, this time they were filled with joy and she cried out an ecstatic 'YES' before launching herself towards him, kissing him and hugging him tight. Shiro laughed softly and returned the kiss with equal vigour and passion then slipped the ring onto her finger. Pidge admired it for a few seconds, marvelling at how well it fitted her, and she kissed Shiro on the top of his nose cutely._

 _The newly engaged couple then spent a good few hours snuggled together in a blanket under the stars, before wandering back to the castle to rest before that crucial battle due to take place the next day._

Shiro stifled a laugh as he thought back, he'd almost died twice in that battle trying to save Pidge, once by flying his lion right into an energy blast that was headed for a kink in the armour of the green lion, causing a huge electrical surge to flow through Black and electrocute him. The second time was in a hand to hand fight on the ship Zarkon was in, when he took a dagger to the side in order for Pidge to stay safe whilst she worked on her part of the mission. Thankfully the paladins came out unscathed (for the most part) and Zarkon had been killed when Shiro had run him through with the Black Bayard in sword form.

After the fight was over Pidge's emotions caught up with her, she got angry at Shiro for almost dying on her, she was terrified that he might be fatally wounded, she was elated that he was still alive. And she promptly stormed up to him and punched him on the shoulder, claiming that it was for scaring her, then she kissed him and said that the kiss was for everything else.

Their wedding was about a month later, a small private one, with only their closest friends attending.

Shiro smirked as he thought of that moment, and Pidge began to stir in his lap. She yawned and stretched out in a cat-like manner, partially opening her eyes. The young woman looked straight up at Shiro and mumbled a hello to which she was welcomed back to 'the land of the living' by Shiro, she then sat upright and rested her head on his shoulder.

A comfortable silence spread across the room whilst the married couple shared their feelings through wordless gestures of affection, but after a while Pidge looked at Shiro dead on the eye and stated,

"I just realised that you never wished me Happy Mother's Day." Her expression completely serious. Shiro looked back at her with a perplexed expression on his face,

"Pardon?" He asked, not sure if he'd heard her correctly or not,

"Aren't you going to wish me happy mother's day?" She replied, no sign of joking in her eyes,

"But you're not a mother..." He stated, looking away slightly, his voice trailing off at the end in thought. Pidge smirked and wrapped one of her arms around him,

"Are you sure about that?" Shiro looked down to where her other hand was resting, right on her abdomen and then looked up to her face, which was glowing with joy, and it finally clicked in his head,

"Are," he stuttered, "Are you...?" Pidge nodded softly, fully knowing what the question Shiro was asking was. Tears pricked in Shiro's eyes as his entire face lit up, he pulled the woman before him closer and kissed her lovingly, one had traveling down to rest on her stomach, which was surprisingly warm, the other coming to rest on the back of her neck/shoulders, "Thank you," he choked out between kisses, "For making me the happiest man alive, Happy Mother's Day my beautiful wife!"

* * *

 _ **Aaaand cut! Jk this isn't a screenplay lol. Also I know the date doesn't correlate with the theme but decided to stop working on me.**_


End file.
